Nilgarf
Nilgarf |mob(s) = * Chickens |path = * Great Crossroads * Nilgarf Sewers * Testing Realm |building = * Houses * Retailers |inhabitants = * Vincent * Barber Streisand * The Banktellers * Monsieur Fred * Bobby * Richard|caption1 = A cesspool of culture and grit.}}Nilgarf (previously Altdorf) is a tightly populated Vesterian city, and serves as a player and market hub to Vesteria by housing many different merchants. Overview Note: Nilgarf cannot be accessed until Level 15 unless you respawn glitch onto a point that lets you bypass the barrier. Nilgarf is a dense town, filled with houses, shops, and sprawling roads. The city is surrounded by tall, stone walls and has many different pathways that lead to various buildings. Due to the protection that the outer walls provide, there are no hostile mobs in the city. Nilgarf is also a trading hub where people come to exchange items and mushcoins. Chickens To the right of the main entrance is a patch of hay & chicken huts. The chickens who try to peacefully live there are regularly bullied by bored players, but on the rare occasion that a Giant Chicken spawns to show people who's boss, everybody flees in terror. NPCs Several useful and crucial characters reside in Nilgarf, and provide the following services: Vincent Vincent is an older man that lives in a house under the red arches. He offers to reset and randomize the players stats for 10 (10,000 Mushcoins). There has recently been an update that has made him more useful as he shows your stats after they would be randomized and lets you decline when you see them, but he still takes your money. Vincent's stats almost always include one of either Strength, Vitality, Intelligence or Dexterity with 0 points once reset. Barber Streisand Barber Streisand runs a barber shop located on the outskirts of the city. For 50 (50,000 Mushcoins), he offers the player to alter their appearance, skin tone and all. When you finalize a look but decline to make the deal, he'll pretend to accept the cancellation before calling you a loser. He also plays a role in the quest "Innkeeper's Son", which is initiated in Mushtown. He also now sells Dyes. Barber Streisand's name is a play on American singer Barbra Streisand. Banktellers The Banktellers run a bank located at the end of the road. The bank serves as item storage, allowing players to store unwanted items away until when needed. The player could also choose to expand their storage, although they will tell you this feature is coming soon. You can also tell them that you have found a dupe(duplication glitch), and will tell you to report it to the developers and you should receive an in game cash prize. Monsieur Fred Monsieur Fred is a man clad in yellow hailing from France standing by a porch near the main entrance. If a player so happens to be an alpha tester, he'll reward them with an Alpha Gift. He also now sells Premium Items. Quests * The Family Gem (Level 17): Bobby drops his priceless family heirloom down the well. To get it, the player needs to venture on down to the Nilgarf Sewers. Upon entering, The heirloom can be found in the locked cell accessible by venturing through the passageways from the batty cage. The heirloom's bright green color can be easily spotted. ** Rewards: *** 1.5 *** 1 Scroll for Weapon Attack (100%) *** 990 EXP * The quest Innkeeper's Son, initiated in Mushtown after reaching Level 3, trails into Nilgarf. The quest can be concluded by locating Barber Streisand at his barbershop and have him fulfill his mother's wishes of writing her a letter after so long apart. Chests Wooden Chests # Found on top of the bank. The chest is on the crane's platform, held by ropes. # Found on the balcony of a tall building directly right of the main entrance, and gives 1 skill reset totem.Category:Locations